1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabricating method of a liquid crystal display and more particularly relates to a fabricating method of a transparent liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
The current fabrication procedures of transparent liquid crystal displays may be categorized into two types, one of which requires coating of an alignment film and the other does not. For fabrication of the transparent liquid crystal display that requires coating of the alignment film, typically it is necessary to coat and cure an alignment material on the substrate, so as to form the alignment film. Thereafter, a sealant is formed between the top and the bottom substrate, and then a liquid crystal material is filled between the top and the bottom substrates. Next, an irradiation precuring procedure and a roasting procedure are respectively performed on the sealant so as to complete the assembly of the liquid crystal panel.
Moreover, for fabrication of the transparent liquid crystal display that does not require coating of the alignment film (e.g. fabrication of polymer stabilized vertical alignment (PSVA)), although coating of the alignment film is not needed, it is necessary to additionally apply a voltage in combination with an irradiation procedure, such that the polymers can have alignment properties. In other words, the current fabrication of liquid crystal displays generally requires alignment-related procedures.